1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatically adjusting support for an LCD monitor which can be electrically operated.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD monitor is generally installed on an adjusting support. The support is manually adjusted by a user, which is inconvenient for the user to operate by hand.
Therefore, the invention provides an automatically adjusting support for an LCD monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an automatically adjusting support for an LCD monitor which can be electrically operated.